Colour Me Red
by ayushi
Summary: Zoro has a new mission he wants to accomplish at all costs,he wants to make Sanji blush. [ZoSan drabbles] [prompts are welcome]
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Here's another addition to my pile of completely nonsensical ZoSan fiction. I used a random generator to get nine prompts and then based the story around those. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: Don't own One Piece.

Colour Me Red

_Pink_. That was the colour his cheeks turned when their shoulders touched, when their knees bumped, when their eyes suddenly met from across the room. Zoro didn't understand why he enjoyed seeing that dash of colour run across his pale skin. He felt something though, that much he understood.

_Amusement_. That was the expression laid out on his face every time they accidently collided, every time their shoulders brushed, their knees touched. He always looked amused. _Does he enjoy this?_ Is something that would cross Sanji's mind quite often, making him blush even more and leaving the green haired swordsman amused, once again.

-x-

_Challenge_. He treated it like a game, it was a match and losing was not acceptable. Especially when Zoro couldn't even explain the feeling (he tried explaining it to Chopper, but the reindeer just giggled and ran away), and to him it looked like the shitty cook knew something about it. He would definitely get some answers from the blonde but first, he would make him blush.

_Curious_. He could tell that the marimo bastard didn't understand what was happening, to him this was just a game, something he did for fun. And it got the blonde thinking, how far will he go? Sanji's curiosity got the better of him, after all two can play the game.

-x-

_Trouble_. The cook had upped the stakes and it was becoming difficult by the minute for Zoro to win. His little tricks didn't work anymore and to him it looked like the blonde could care less about his actions. He looked troubled, sitting on his spot at the deck with his arms folded and his eyebrows furrowed together. When Robin passed him by that afternoon, she chuckled "Surprise him."

_Surprise_. The moment he realized that what he felt for Nami-san and Robin-chan and all the other precious ladies in the world and what he felt for the swordsman was quite similar and yet very different. He loved women, but he was in with love Zoro. Somehow the realization didn't surprise him much.

-x-

_Distance_. He had to close the gap. That's all he had to do to win. Though Zoro soon realised that it wasn't as easy as it sounded in practice. The blond had understood his plan and was quick in avoiding his advances. It had become a game of cat and mouse and there was no way in hell that Zoro would let his mouse get away.

_Panic_. He thought that the shitty marimo would be slow in figuring out these things but he had hit the jackpot. The touches were more lingering, the distance non-existent. He knew exactly how to make Sanji squirm and the chef didn't like it one bit. It became Sanji's mission to try his best at not being left alone with the swordsman. He had seen what he wanted to see, and his curiosity had long turned into dread (and little bit of excitement) of what was to come.

-x-

_Red._

He double checked to make sure that everyone was sleeping because what he was about to do was highly embarrassing and he didn't want any interference. He made his way towards the kitchen at the crack of dawn, his footsteps inaudible. He could smell the breakfast in the air already and hoped that their Captain was too sleepy to notice. He entered the kitchen swiftly and silently, going unnoticed by the humming chef who was busy arranging sandwiches on a huge platter with his back to the door. Zoro quietly stepped up behind his target and grabbed him by the waist, turning the blond around to face him. And then without a word, he pressed their lips together. After a few seconds, which for some reason felt more like minutes to him, he pulled away, only to smirk at the sight in front of him. He had won the game, caught the mouse and his reward was right in front of him. Instead of pink, the cook's face was bathed with the colour red, stretching from his cheeks to his ears.

Zoro concluded, he preferred red over pink any day.

-x-

A/N: This is me trying to get over my writer's block and failing miserably. Reviews are always appreciated though.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: So this has become my dumping ground for shitty ZoSan drabbles where Zoro attempts to make Sanji blush. Proceed at your own risk.

Prompt: 10 minutes / humour / handcuffs

Disclaimer: Don't own One Piece.

** #2 **

Sanji raised a curled eyebrow, his expression tired, "Are you serious?"

"Yes, very." Zoro smirked in response.

Both the men then turned their gazes towards the object lying on the table. Zoro looked utterly amused while Sanji looked utterly displeased.

"I knew you'd have some weird fetish but I swear Zoro, I'm not putting that on." Sanji growled. The thought of wearing those kinky looking handcuffs was already sending cold shivers down his spine and making him turn red from embarrassment.

Zoro's smirk turned into a snicker, "I never said you're the one who has to put it on."

Sanji opened his mouth to retaliate but he was too flustered and no words came out.

"Let's decide this the old school way." Zoro said, not bordering to hide the humour in his voice.

"Which is?" Sanji questioned, his voice slightly squeaky.

"Rock, paper, scissors." Zoro stated, his expression completely serious.

The blonde cook threw up his hands and cried out in frustration. He picked up the handcuffs and threw them at the laughing swordsman and walked out of the galley.

-x-

A/N: That was all I could manage under 10 minutes. And yeah there's supposed to be some humour in there. My creativity has gone dry. Anyways if you guys have an idea or prompt that would make Sanji blush like a fool in front of Zoro then send them in. Reviews are, as always, appreciated.


End file.
